El sabor del chocolate
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Nami espera impaciente que alguien le regale una tableta de chocolate este San Valentín... Pero las cosas no ocurren exactamente como ella hubía previsto! *LuNa*


Mi segundo fic sanvalentinero!

¿Quién iba a pensar que le cogería el gusto a celebrar las fiestas escribiendo cosas? XD Llevo gestando esta idea desde mediados de enero, deseoso de ver cómo quedaba plasmada sobre papel (esto... sobre la pantalla del ordenador más bien...). Y bueno, es más o menos lo que me esperaba :)

Mientras escribía me puse a escuchar una canción de la banda sonora de "Howl's Moving Castle" (de las pocas que he conseguido en la mula) que me recordó mucho al clima marino... Creo que me vino bien hacerlo, así al menos conseguí inspiración para describir el escenario del fic! X3

Sobre la historia... Pues es bastante distinta de mi anterior fic de San Valentín, más que nada porque es otro fandom el implicado. Esta vez le ha tocado el turno a One Piece! A ver qué os parece ;)

Le dedico ese one-shot a **Sa-Chan**, que siempre dice que Luffy es muy mono!! Espero que disfrutes de la historia ahora que te has puesto al día con OP y tienes la serie más o menos reciente, a ver si no he metido la pata!

* * *

**_El sabor del chocolate _**

Era una tibia mañana de febrero. En la cubierta, la brisa soplaba mientras algún que otro tripulante madrugador echaba un vistazo al despejado mar. De nuevo, un día tranquilo en mitad del océano, sin ninguna isla o barco enemigo a la vista.

Una chica pelirroja contemplaba la inmensidad del azul con un catalejo ordinario. Mientras lo hacía, iba anotando en una libreta algunos datos como la intensidad del viento o el rumbo del barco. Era importante tener en cuenta todos esos detalles aun a esas horas de la mañana, por eso se había levantado temprano aquel día. Bueno... por eso y por otra cosa.

Poca gente llevaba la cuenta de los días en la banda, sólo lo justo para saber cuando había que poner el árbol de Navidad y poco más. En un lugar como Grand Line, con su curiosa estacionalidad, daba igual si era verano o invierno. Pero ella sí llevaba la cuenta de los días, formaba parte de su trabajo como navegante. Y sabía con total certeza qué día era ese: el catorce de febrero.

Esa fiestecilla de los enamorados, el día en el que los chicos regalaban chocolate a las chicas para demostrar su amor y cursiladas de esas... El mensaje en sí le traía sin cuidado, pero sabía que había otra persona más en el barco que contaba los días y que, probablemente, tendría marcado ése como uno muy especial en su calendario personal.

La pelirroja guardó el catalejo y cerró la libreta de apuntes. Poco más había que tener en cuenta con una mar tan tranquila. Confiaba en que, de un momento a otro, ocurriría lo que llevaba un rato esperando con impaciencia. Mientras tanto, bien podía tratar de relajarse. Todo llegaría a su tiempo.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y echó un vistazo a la cubierta inferior. Desde su posición en la parte más alta de barco, podía ver perfectamente como los otros madrugadores disfrutaban de ese "tiempo extra" que habían sacrificado de su sueño matutino. El capitán del barco y los demás alborotadores corrían unos detrás de los otros como niños pequeños.

"Qué críos son a veces", pensó la chica con una sonrisa. Miró más hacia la derecha y encontró al espadachín de abordo sentado a la sombra... haciendo la siesta. "Mira que levantarse temprano para seguir durmiendo...", se burló un tanto extrañada.

En breve subirían los que faltaban, la mañana avanzaba deprisa y con el día tan estupendo que hacía a nadie se le pegarían las sábanas ni por equivocación. La navegante seguía esperando, pendiente de los gritos de sus compañeros y del agradable olor a mar que le traía el viento. No tardo mucho en despistarse y caer dormida sin darse cuenta.

Nami despertó sobresaltada por un repentino balanceo del barco. Se había dormido en la misma posición en la que recodaba haber estado hacía unos instantes. Un poco desorientada, miró hacia el cielo para ver si había avanzado mucho la mañana. La posición del Sol no había cambiado, por lo que no debía de haber estado dormida más de unos pocos minutos... Sin embargo, notó que en la cubierta ya no se escuchaba a nadie gritar. Los alborotadores se habían ido y ahora sólo estaban el dormilón del espadachín y Nico Robin a su lado leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

"Ya será la hora de desayunar", pensó, "Iré a ver".

Fue entonces cuando reparó en el paquetito que reposaba sobre la barandilla a su izquierda. Estaba envuelto en papel rojo brillante y llevaba una nota llena de corazones garabateados. Al fin había ocurrido. La pelirroja cogió el paquete con una sonrisa en los labios. No era muy grande, pero tenía el tamaño justo para ser disfrutado en un día como ese.

- Es demasiado predecible –dijo por lo bajo sin que su alegría mermara un ápice.

Sabía muy bien que el cocinero del barco, dada su admiración por el sexo opuesto, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de regalarle algo a una chica como ella en un día como aquel. Seguro que se había pasado horas en la cocina trabajando el sabor y la forma de lo que estaba preparando y que, una vez acabado, se lo había dejado al lado sin atreverse despertarla.

Lo cierto es que a la navegante, tan egoísta como siempre, el gesto no le importaba tanto como el chocolate en sí. Aunque se la hubiera regalado cualquier otro, hubiera acogido la tableta con el mismo gusto. Pero sabía que esa era especial, porque era difícil encontrar un chocolate que supiera mejor que uno preparado por un experto cocinero como Sanji. Y aquel día Nami... se sentía golosa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Quería probar el chocolate y comprobar si realmente había merecido la pena la espera. Esa tableta era suya y pensaba disfrutarla sin pensar en las consecuencias, las fechas exigían que se diera un caprichito.

Sin más dilación, deshizo la envoltura sin prestar demasiada atención a la nota. Bajo el papel rojo, había otro con corazones rosados, y bajo ese una última capa de papel plateado. El chico resultaba excesivamente detallista, o al menos eso le pareció a Nami en su infinita impaciencia. Sólo estaba a unos instantes del chocolate, casi podía sentir su tacto en las manos y su sabor en la boca...

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, la pelirroja dejó el chocolate, aun envuelto en el papel plateado, encima de la barandilla en donde lo había encontrado y tomó el catalejo y las demás cosas. No quería acabar con la emoción del momento tan pronto, antes pondría sus bártulos en su sitio y volvería en apenas un minuto para disfrutar de su regalo especial sin la sensación de dejar nada por hacer.

"No tardaré", se dijo a sí misma, "Sólo sera un momentito...".

Sin estar demasiado convencida acerca de su repentino deseo de prórroga, bajó a la cubierta inferior. Enseguida, lo guardó todo en su sitio y casi corrió hacia su ansiado premio. Subió las escaleras sin poder reprimir una sonrisa y se plantó alegre en la cubierta superior. Cualquiera que la mirase podría haber pensando que acaba de encontrar un diamante debajo de su cama o algo por el estilo... Pero se trataba de una alegría algo más humilde de la que era frecuente en ella. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa no le duró demasiado.

- ¡Luffy! –gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a un chico moreno que acababa de tirar al suelo un envoltorio plateado.

El capitán del barco miró con una repentina sonrisa a su camarada. Tenía los labios manchados de algo negro.

- ¡Ah, hola Nami! –saludó-. ¿A que no adivinas lo que me he encontrado? Había una tableta de chocolate aquí. No parecía que fuera de nadie, así que me la comí... ¿Crees que habrá caído de algún sitio?

- ¡Pero cómo va a haberse caído de algún sitio si estamos en mitad del mar! –le respondió la chica con enfado.

Su enojo no era tanto por el chocolate como por la inocencia infantiloide de la que hacía gala su capitán. ¿Cómo podía ser así?

- ¿Estás enfadada por algo? –preguntó el chico mientras se lamía los restos de chocolate de los dedos.

- ¡Claro que estoy enfadad! –respondió la pelirroja-. ¡Ese chocolate era mío! Quería probarlo y lo dejé un momento ahí mientras colocaba unas cosas... ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan...? –la chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza dándose cuenta de que era inútil regañar a su compañero, no hacía más que mirarla extrañado-. Déjalo, no importa... –añadió suspirando, sin ánimos para echarle la bronca-. Le pediré a Robin que me dé un trozo de la suya, o igual espero al año que viene...

Luffy se acercó a ella con gesto reflexivo. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo que no acababa de asimilar.

- ¿Tanto significaba para ti ese trozo de chocolate?

La navegante lo miró sin entender adónde quería llegar.

- No, sólo... quería saber qué sabor tendría... Pero no importa, vete a jugar con los demás si quieres –dijo sin poder disimular un deje de reproche en la voz.

- ¿El sabor? Estaba muy bueno...

- Pues que lo disfrutes... –añadió indiferente.

Puede que el capitán de la Banda del Sombrero de Paja no fuera la persona más perspicaz y avispada del mundo, pero sabía reconocer cuándo le había fallado a un amigo. Era consciente de que había metido la pata, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

- El sabor... –repitió pensativo.

Su amiga ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba tan sólo a unos pocos pasos de la escalera. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

- ¡Nami! -la llamó de improviso.

La susodicha notó como la agarraban del hombro nada más girarse para responder a su nombre. Fue algo rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que ocurrió. Su capitán se había situado ante ella con agilidad felina y acababa de colocar sus labios manchados de chocolate sobre los suyos. Durante unos segundos, todo se volvió incomprensible. ¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar, con ese idiota y en esa situación sólo por un trozo de chocolate?

Lo lógico sería haber apartado de un manotazo a su compañero en el acto... Pero la navegante no encontró el modo de hacerlo... Confusa como pocas veces lo había estado, luchó por no caer bajo el efecto de la calidez que estaba sintiendo en su rostro. No podía creerse que estuviera en una posición semejante; frente a frente con el suave tacto de la piel de su capitán, a punto de sucumbir a la inocencia y al desinterés de aquel extraño beso... Decidida a cerrar los ojos.

Por fin, el joven decidió dar por acabada la escena. Se separó maquinalmente de su amiga y la miró con gesto interrogante. Pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta de ello y aun seguía con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados... De pronto, los abrió sorprendida y dio un paso atrás instintivamente, un tanto avergonzada. Aun no sabía cómo responder a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? –preguntó Luffy, totalmente ajeno a las connotaciones de lo que había hecho y al rostro completamente rojo de su amiga.

- N-no... tanto –respondió la chica en un susurro, dudando acerca de si decir o no "gracias".

- ¡Me alegro! –sonrió el capitán como sólo él sabía hacerlo-. Espero que te llegara el sabor del chocolate al final.

Dicho esto, se marchó satisfecho y con la sensación de haber ayudado a una amiga. Nami por su parte, seguía en el mismo sitio en el que la habían dejado. Habían vuelto a oírse voces en la cubierta inferior, pero no les prestó atención. Estaba pensando... sobre algunas cosas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró mirando hacia la escalera por la que había desaparecido el chico hacía solamente unos instantes. Apartó la vista algo incómoda, intentando salir del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba. Lentamente, avanzó en dirección opuesta al bullicio que se oía abajo. Contempló el mar con los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Aun seguía pensativa, pero ya no estaba tan nerviosa. Volvió a sentir la brisa marina en la cara, notaba como traía consigo el olor a agua salada que tanto le gustaba. De nuevo, estaba serena.

Se pasó la lengua distraídamente por la comisura de los labios. No estaba segura de haber captado el sabor que buscaba, pero desde luego, no recordaba haber probado jamás un chocolate mejor en su vida.

* * *

Saludos y gracias por haber llegado hasta el final!

Feliz Día de los Enamorados!! XD


End file.
